


Colors

by Chainlinkfence



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Color Blindness, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmates, Twild, six links and a rainbow, twime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: THIS IS LINKCESTHero of the sky/Hero of the Wild/Hero of Twilight/hero of Time/Hero of Hyrule/Hero of LegendSoulmate Au!! The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Oot Link/Botw Link/TP Link/SS Link, Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 44





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Basis of the AU: you can be born with one or more colors, then depending on the number of soulmates you have, you can collect the others. Some people have one soulmates other people have several.
> 
> 'Link' in the beginning here is Skyward sword Link to ease any confusion based on that.

When Link hit his back, all of the air knocked out of him. Solid ground beneath him. Link groaned in pain. He's definitely hit the surface, and judging by how sore he is he hit it hard. The feeling of grass beneath him as tried to roll his head, hoping to move the headache physically out.

"Did you see that! We have to help-" A bubbly voice shouted from a few yards away. Link didn't recognize this one, honestly.

"Hyrule don't touch him- he might have rabies or something!" A second, matter-of-fact, voice. Hd could hear the footsteps as they jogged towards him. 

"He just fell out of the sky!" 'Bubbles' was closer now for sure. Sounded young, kind. Link rolled his head again, focusing on opening his eyes. Using the voice as a guide for where to look.

"I'll just check his pulse and- oh." A gasp, "Honey." 

What?

Another hand, less soft, but just as gentle. "Huh. I'll be damned, good morning Sunshine. Take a good look around." 

When he could finally open his eyes, two Hylains crowded around him. The kind voice spoke, "You alright, Honey?" 

He started to sit up, letting the other two help him until he could get upright. He rubbed a hand over his face, groaning at the pain again. 

"I can heal you, Sunshine. Just relax for me, okay?" Bubbles moves to behind his back, gently allowing magic to vibrate through his shoulders, "What are you doing falling out of the sky like that?"

"My name is Link, my apologies. I appear to just have had a-" The grass around him took color. Real, deep color. The color of life, deep and refreshing sprung around him in the hillside. The tops of trees were sprinkled in it, gorgeous little sprouts as they dotted the land. "Morning." 

"That color- the grass, that's called green. You got it from me." Curly hair smiled, leaning against his shoulder, "You see the color of his tunic?" 

Warm color blossomed across the other boy's tunic. Soft buds of love were knitted into the green around him. The blush across the others cheeks was a less intense fire, matching his hair. 

"Red. And pink, technically. You got that from him." 

"Soulmates." He breathed, watching as the one who had gifted him the color of emeralds nods. "Oh, Goddess above, it's," he lets out a shuddered breath, "It's gorgeous, I don't-" his eyes well up and the green one rubs his hand on his back. 

"I'm Hyrule. Well, Link, but that gets confusing. They call me Hyrule because that's the color around us. When we think of the land, it's green and lush. Here, anyways." He motioned to the other, "This is Legend, he is named that because the color is the same as the legendary Goddess Din." 

"Wow." Link breaths, "I was just- I was in Skyloft, I don't know how," his brow furrows deeper, "Why would it get confusing?" 

"We're all named Link." Hyrule smiles, "All the soulmates. If you already have three colors we might be able to get the others from Wild, Time, and Twilight." 

"There's more colors?" 

"Six basic ones. If you get those you pretty much unlock the whole color wheel." Legend explained.

"Three more colors." He breathed, "It's already, it's already incredible." 

Legend smirked at him, "It only gets better." 

Down the valley a little ways, 'Sunshine' learns more about each of the others. Twilight and Wild are the closest, having know eachother before meeting any of the others. A portal had just been spitting them out into this Hyrule, but they could use music to transport back and forth. Wild didn't have much musical talent, so he stayed home, and Twilight was happy to stay there with him. 

Twilight was coated in magic, Legend explained. Intelligent, coy, and "Honestly he's more like a fox," He'd thrown over his shoulder as they slipped down a side of the slope. That bewildered Link, but he'd nodded along.

'Time' was a little older, strong faced. Hyrule blushed talking about his voice, how it made him reminiscent about a happy time he couldn't place. A subtle warmth, like a fireplaces embers.

"So why Wild? Is he- is he like feral?" 

"Like the wildflowers here, The wild waves, the color is called blue." Hyrule walks softly into the house, "I think only Wild's home right now. We'll need Time to give you the tune anyways." 

Once they make it to the cottage, Sky finds the odd housing quite cute. Hyrule holds Sky's hand into his pulling him up the stairs. Legend makes a big show of loudly going up the stairs. Hyrule pulling Sky along with him.

"Oh if he's sleeping we can-" Sky muttered, Legend only getting louder.

"Come on lazy ass, we have company!" He clapped along with each word. 

Wild stretches, rolling into his back as he rubs his eyes. When he sees Hyrule and Legend his face brightens up, sitting up for a kiss. Legend rolls his eyes, but Wild pouts at him, making grabby hands until he gets a kiss too. 

"Mhm, who's this?" He yawns, sleepy smile plastered to his face. 

"Sunshine, Honey, daffodils, oh! Your flower on the nightstand!" Hyrule sat on the edge of the bed. 

Wild smiles, "Yellow. Sunshine here just gave you yellow." He beams up at 'Sunshine'. 

"You want another color? Com' 're." He makes grabby hands again, this time at the taller boy until they connect. Sunshine feels like his guts been punched out with how beautiful the color is. Wild's sleep shirt is a color that looks like how the winds back home feel, his blankets a softer shade. Wild gasps, "Enlightenment." 

Sunshine licked his lips, the depths of Wild's eyes enchanting. He has no idea what Wild means, but nods anyhow. Wild shifted sitting up on his knees as he pulled Sunshine's face to his own, pressing their foreheads together. The color was cool sophistication, mixed with a neighbor you've had all your life approachability. A kiss of it would be near the level of the cold hands holding him. Blue, Hyrule said this was called blue.

"Check out the sky," he whispers, "and then we'll get Twi and Time to you before sunset." 

He does, head whipping to the window right next to himself. The apples deep red against the fresh green, the bright sky with only a single cloud. Oh Goddess, the sky is huge, and the pond off in the yard and- 

Everything's insanely beautiful. 

Including all of their eyes. 

Sunshine dodges their eye in favor of the new shades of the room. 

Hyrule pulls Wild out of the bed, sharing another kiss as they drag the others outside. 

They watch as the newest member spins circles in the field, "The sky," he keeps repeating, "The sky is so beautiful!" 

Legend snorts after his fifth or so time, "It should be, you fell right out of it." 

"He fell out of the sky?" Wilds concerned voice comes up from where he's leaned against Hyrule. 

"Like an angel!" Hyrule replies, lacing Wild's fingers into his.

Sunshine turned to them, goofy grin looking right over them as he continued to take it in. 

"Sunshine's a bit much, more like a pet name. How would you like Sky?" Wild offers. "Handsome name for a handsome guy." 

"Sky- the sky is my favorite thing!" 

\---  
Legend and Wild bring Sky out to sit on and by the front porch, Hyrule grabbing a few things from the house. 

"Are you hungry? Any preferences?" Wild's hand traces across his thigh before he stands. Legend takes to his other side, keeping a few inches between them. 

"Uh, not really." Sky scoots towards Legend a bit, hand falling between them. 

They chat about themselves, eachother, the colors he's had dropped into his life just recently. Wild mixes and stirs until he produces a fried rice, portioning it up with Hyrule's help. 

The colors of some of the vegetables still haven't quite been gifted to him, but the green against the darker yellow rice made him excited. He could fit right in here, go home to Skyloft for a moment to pass on whatever he needed to Zelda, and spend his free time here, happy.

Wilds attention is broken for a moment, ear tilting back before his whole torso turns towards the bridge. He squeals in excitement before scrambling onto his feet to run. Sky's eyes meet a man and a large beast. Wild bounces on his feet for a moment, the beasts tail wagging as it barks, running straight for Wild. 

A few steps away, the beast transforms into a man, taking a few more large steps towards Wild before picking him up, swinging him around. Wild giggles madly, head thrown back as the man spins him. 

"I've miss you so much! What have you been doing you little rat? Are you having a good day my wild flower?" He presses kisses to his collar bone as he slows spinning, setting Wild down before pulling him in for a proper kiss. 

"Alright, you little saps, pretend you love the rest of us." Hyrule pulls dog-man in for a kiss, before reaching for the other man. 

"And who's this?" The other man speaks after getting a kiss from Hyrule and Wild, and a hesitant on-the-cheek kiss from Legend. 

Wild smiles, reaching out to hold Sky's hand, "Twi, this is Sky," He pulled Twilight's hand to connect the two. 

Twilight's ear twitched, corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. The cloak along his back practically glowing as it came to life. The color, beyond Sky's vocabulary like the others before. In music it would be a soft, but strong melody, something not common in nature, if where they're sat has anything to say about it. The air of mystery and magic around it was almost enough to squash the confusion of the animal turned man. 

"Time, come on, give your hand here love," Wild reached for it, and Time offered it, trust heavy on his face. This shade brought about an almost phantom smell in the back of his nose, one of fresh fruit. A cool breeze to go along with it, something reminiscent of a young link, sat in Skyloft, both warm and comfortable. The natural warmth someone found in the hands of someone they loved. 

"Honey." Time smiled, "Honey and oranges, huh?" 

Sky pulled his hand back, suddenly nervous, "I don't- I don't know what either of those things are." 

Wild wrapped his arms around Sky's shoulders, motioning to Twilight, "Purple, Ambition." Twilight stood proudly, cloak falling behind himself. 

The he turns Sky slightly more towards Time, "Orange, Determination." 

He moves to stand next to him, arm wrapped around his shoulders, "The color Sky just gave you is Yellow, Enlightenment." 

"Sunshine." Twilight exclaimed, "It's like sunshine." 

Time puts his hand on Twilight's shoulder, "We can't grow without some sunshine."

Sky blushes under the praise.

\---  
Wild has Twilight start up the fire pit for them, the sun a few moments from setting. Their earlier snack keeping most of them full, but he'd cooked up something for Time and Twilight. Passing preferred food to each silently as they chatted about themselves. 

Sky drinks more of his canteen, several of his thick layers off, only two to keep the evening chill from nipping at him. He notes the way Time runs his hands through Legend's hair while Twilight shuffles in, How Hyrule and Wild squeeze in as close together as they can to Twilight. But most importantly he notes how they keep a spot open for him, the conversation light, the PDA nearly non existent. 

Then, the sunset begins. Sky watches, in complete awe for the full hour and a half it takes for the sun to go down. He cries, the sight- all of the colors dance together. The blue that over took the sky slowly getting to take it's rest. The bubbly brightness of yellow getting held by the sweet embrace of orange. Red and purple practically overlap eachother in the sky, it's like a social dance, where they each take turns holding the others hand. They each take turns leading the dance, and deciding when to dip the other. 

All of them are braced with Hyrule's lush green, as if he holds the sky himself. Once the colors hit their peak, they bleed off onto the land, practically painting it. The breeze helps the green join their dance, the grass blades waltz together, eased by the gentle color show of the resting sky. The water, a little ways off, keeps Wild in the dance. Ebbing and flowing, pushed by the same breeze. Wildflowers paint the hillside, a mix of all their shades to be seen and admired all day.

The other Links shift around him occasionally, Hyrule eventually laying his head in his lap. Once the sun's nearly fully set, Legend picks Hyrule's sleeping body off of Sky, with Time's help. They head inside, insistent they're going to tuck him in.

Sunshine and Wild sit around the campfire, Sky watching the colors he's familiar with dance along side his newest. Wild eventually yawns, turning his head to meet him. "You don't have to stay. I know we're all really clingy. And it's a lot to take in. I mean, your always welcome here, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

Sky exhales, he'd been expecting this. Something about how Wild started behaving earlier, brushing off questions and advances for his opinion.

"You don't like yellow?" He whispers, not wanting to wake Twilight who's fallen asleep in Wild's lap. 

His face contorts into confusion with this, even tilting a few degrees, "What are you talking about?" 

"You just- you didn't seem as excited as everyone else." He picks a twig off the ground, drawing in the dirt with it, "I don't want to impose." 

One of Wild's hands reach across to cup Sky's cheek, "Sunshine, we're soulmates. Yellow is a beautiful color," he sighs, taking a different stick to poke at the fire with, "But I'm colorblind."

"What do you mean? You should be able to-" 

"Everything went wrong on my adventure. I already had the full spectrum, I had one soulmate. But, we both died. When your soulmate dies you lose your colors, but when I was revived I was able to give color. I had new soulmates." Wild twists his stick in the fire, "Yellow was my favorite color, back then. But I lost most of my memories, so I don't remember why." 

He listened to the crickets chirp in the tall grass around them. Every color, Wild know the name, the shade, but couldn't see it. Sky couldn't imagine how he'd spent a second without color before, the world must've looked dark and gloomy around him. That's what Wild woke to now, seeking out his group of lovers for the sensation of color, something to brighten the black and white outline of his everyday. 

How the warmth and love pressed off of Legend teased of red. Hyrule's curls and bright smile reflected the refreshing green. Twilight's smooth voice and strong hands reminded him of the deep purple. Times kind words and chuckle made him nostalgic of orange days. 

Now, Sky was here to give him that brightness of yellow. The fresh smells of daffodils, and over sweetened lemonade. The heat of a sunset, backed by Twilight and Time and Legend, braced by Hyrules green grass, settling Wild's blue sky for the night.

"I could give you a new reason." Sky placed his hand over Wild's, secret spoken into the quiet night between them.

The blush that creeped over Wild's face made him giddy. The idea of being part of their world, their group, their family. The perfect portrait of a spectrum of color, loud and silent all at the same time. 

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me not writing Four swords stuff for once 
> 
> Also I don't know how to tag this ship because it does not exist so oof
> 
> Also, the only reason I cut out other Links was for ~plot~ and I liked how these colors aligned with who I already had.


End file.
